marco_polofandomcom-20200214-history
Kokachin
Kokachin is the imposter of "Blue Princess" / Nergui. She was the mistress of the real Princess of a city conquered by the Mongols. She is played by Zhu Zhu. Early Life Nergui was a servant of Kokachin, the Blue Princess of the Bayaut tribe. At some point before the series, the leaders of the Bayaut tribe rebelled against Kublai Khan. In retribution, Kublai's army committed genocide against the tribe, wiping it out entirely. The real Kokachin knew she would be spared due to her royal blood and her value as a political pawn, but decided to commit suicide rather than become a prisoner of war or becoming one of Khan's consorts/concubines. As a slave, Nergui would have been considered useless to the Khan and have been killed or thrown away. After Kokachin stabbed herself, Nergui knew the only way to survive was to impersonate her former mistress, and she took on Kokachin's identity. Season 1 Season 2 In the Hunter and the Sable Weaver (Episode 1), Kokachin is set to marry Prince Jingim. The Prince vows to protect her for the years to follow, and the two consummate their marriage early (before the ceremony). In Hug (Episode 2), Kokachin is "introduced" to Marco Polo by Prince Jingim as his new bride. During their supposed introduction, Kokachin is seen to be in discomfort. She is later found washing menstrual blood from her clothes by Jingim. Kokachin feels as if she has failed the Prince but he reassures her that they will keep trying. In Measure Against the Linchpin (Episode 3), Empress Chabi takes the matter of producing an heir into her own hands, as Kokachin is not yet pregnant. She guides the Blue Princess through things that may induce pregnancy, and Kokachin says that she is willing to go through any lengths for the Khan. At the end of the episode, the Empress forces a stable boy to rape Kokachin as to produce an heir. This event is kept secret between Empress Chabi and Kokachin which causes Kokachin to go insane as she begins to see hallucinations of the real Blue Princess. Furthermore, Chabi knows that Kokachin is actually Nergui by stating "actually the child will have no royal blood". She tells Prince Jingim that she is pregnant with his children. Her hallucinations continue to become worse which results in Chabi watching over her and confining her. During an episode where Jinghim finds his wife hysterical, he points out to Chabi how strange it is none of his other wives have ever become pregnant, insinuating he is sterile. Chabi dismisses it as fate. By episode 9, she gives birth to twins. She is overcome with trauma and grief that she has children conceived from rape and that Marco is not their father and also not being able to be with Marco, her true love, she commits suicide by drowning. Empress Chabi assists in holding her underwater until her life ends. Relationships She has an on-and-off relationship with Marco Polo in Season 1 which results in the loss of her virginity so that she can fail the test of virtue which suitors must take in order to become the wife of a member of the royal family. In Season 2, she is married to Prince Jingim but still has feelings for Marco Polo. Appearances Season One The Wayfarer The Wolf and the Deer Feast The Fourth Step Hashshashin White Moon The Scholar's Pen Rendering Prisoners The Heavenly and Primal Season Two Hunter and the Sable Weaver Hug Measure Against The Linchpin Trivia *Killed the last remaining member of her kingdom in series, however in real life the Bayaut went on to become the modern Bayad which are the third largest subgroup in modern Mongolia. (Wikipedia Bayads) *The name Nergui means 'No Name' in Mongolian. Gallery Season 2 Episode 7 Lost Crane 6.png Lost Crane 30.png Lost Crane 31.png Lost Crane 32.png Lost Crane 34.png Episode 8 Whitehorse 10.png Whitehorse 13.png Whitehorse 28.png Whitehorse 39.png Episode 9 Heirs 19.png Heirs 21.png Heirs 24.png Heirs 25.png Heirs 31.png Heirs 39.png Heirs 40.png Episode 10 The Fellowship 11.png The Fellowship 12.png The Fellowship 22.png The Fellowship 23.png The Fellowship 25.png The Fellowship 27.png The Fellowship 28.png The Fellowship 29.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female